ChatShow HappyTreeFriends con South Park
by Nightmares Will Rule The World
Summary: Hola Tú! Entra a divertirte con los personajes de Happy Tree Friends y nuestros invitados especiales! No! No es quien tu crees que es! Porque quien tu crees que es no es! Son los de South Park! Entra o te veremos mientras duermes :D
1. Chapter 1

**Ruki: Esto no lo teníamos preparado pero se nos ocurrió de la nada**

**Karin: Y lo presentaremos ambas**

* * *

Se prenden luces de la nada y aparece una chica blanca castaña largo rizado y un ojo con un parche el ojo que se le ve es azul, una camisa gris y un pantalon blanco persiguiendo a una chica pálida azabache largo liso con las puntas rubias, un fleco le cubre su ojo izquierdo, el ojo que se le ve es miel, viste una camisa negra y unos shorts negros

Karin: Devuelveme mis doritos!

Ruki: No! -con una bolsa de doritos en las manos-

Karin: Pero son mis doritos!

Ruki: Jodete! Los encontre en la cocina solos!

Karin: O me los devuelves o presento el show sin ti!

Ruki: Ya quisieras -se detiene de la nada junto a una cortina roja- Hasta la vista -la abre mostrando una alberca de pelotas y empuja a Karin dentro-

Karin: En serio? No se te ocurrió algo mejor?! -desde la alberca-

Ruki: No -cierra la cortina-

Se prenden unas luces de neón que dicen HAPPY TREE FRENDS

Ruki: Estúpida luz -murmura viendo que la I no prendía- Quien es el idiota encargado de la luz?!

Lumpy: Yo -de cabello azul con dos rayos rubios, alto, blanco, ojos azules y usaba un smokin negro-

Ruki: Eso explica todo -con una mano en la frente- Sniffles arregla esa luz

Sniffles: Ok

Se sube por unas escaleras a las luces y despues de unos golpes prende la I y ahora las luces decían HAPPY TREE FRIENDS

Ruki: Bienvenidos al ChatShow de Happy Tree Friends. Presentare a los personajes acompañada de Karin -señalando la cortina roja- y otros amigos... los chicos de South Park!

Ruki: Regresa aquí Karin

Aparece de la nada Karin

Karin: Ya los presentaremos?

Ruki: Sí -comiendo doritos tranquilamente-

Karin: Hey! No me has dado mis doritos! -intenta quitarselos-

Ruki: Nop, son míos ahora -alejandola-

Karin: Jum! Me las pagaras! -la señala con el dedo del imperdon-

Ruki: Ahora presentaremos a los personajes

Karin: Los personajes más populares de HTF!

Ruki: Flippy, Splendid, Flaky, Nutty Shifty y Lifty!

Llegan los mencionados y de la nada del cuerpo de Flippy sale Fliqpy

Todos: Pero que diablos?!

Karin: Y Fliqpy!

Ruki y Flippy: Como hiciste eso?

Karin: Secreto :D

Fliqpy saluda

Ruki: Ahora los personajes mas reconocidos de HTF!

Karin: Cuddles, Petunia, Handy y Toothy!

Llegan los mencionados saludando alegremente

Karin: Ahora aquellos que asesinan accidentalmente! sin contar a Splendid y Flippy

Ruki: Lammy, Lumpy y The Mole!

Llegan saludando los mencionados (Ruki: En serio? No se te ocurre describir mejor? Karin: Shut up!)

Karin: Y los demás!

Ruki: Disco Bear, Russel, Splendont, Pop y Cub!

Karin: Y son todos!

Ruki: Ahora a los de South Park!

Se prenden luces que dicen SOUTH PRK

Ruki: En serio? Tenían que poner a Lumpy de encargado de las luces?!

Karin: No había suficiente presupuesto

Ruki: Sniffles ve y arregla esas luces o te patearé muy fuerte tu culo!

Sniffles: Hey tranquila vieja

Ruki: Vuelve a decir eso y te mando a patadas a un lugar que no quieres conocer

Karin: Mi habitación?

Ruki: Correcto! Así que mueve el trasero y arregla esa luz!

Sniffles: Ok, ok -va a las luces se sube por una escalera y con unos golpes la arregla y el letrero decía SOUTH PARK-

Karin: Gracias :D

Ruki: AHora si! presentamos a los de South Park!

Karin: El Team Stan conformado por:

Ruki: Stan, Kyle, Kenny y Butters! A Eric su madre no lo dejo venir

Llegan los mencionados a excepción de Eric y a Kenny le cae una luz encima

Stan y Karin: Oh Por Dios! Mataron a Kenny! -señalan el cadáver de Kenny-

Kyle y Ruki: Hijo de puta! -señalan al techo-

Los cuatro se voltean a ver confusos

Ruki: El siguiente es el team Craig que estan conformado por

Karin: Craig, Tweek, Clyde y Token

Llegan los mencionados y Tweek temblando

Tweek: N..no hay GAH! Cafe?

Ruki: Claro, en esa máquina -señala una maquina que dice café para Tweek-

Tweek: Gra.. GAH! Gracias

Karin: Y los dos que sufren bullying pero aun asi los queremos..

Ruki: Damian y Pip!

Karin: Y esos son todos!

Petunia: Oigan...

Ruki y Karin: Que?

Petunia: No hace falta alguien?

Karin: No que yo sepa, tu? -voltea a ver a Ruki-

Ruki: No, creo que son todos -cuenta a los de South Park y luego a los de HTF- En south park tienen que ser 10 y en Happy Tree Friends 14 y son -vuelve a contarlos- 13, hace falta uno pero no recuerdo quien

Karin: Creo que era alguien que era rosa

Ruki: La pantera rosa?

Petunia: No

Karin: Pinkie Pie?

Petunia: No

Ruki: Un salmon?

Petunia: No

Karin: Rosita Fresita?

Petunia: No

Ruki: El cerdo?

Petunia: Sí, digo no!

Karin: La Dulce Princesa?

Petunia: No!

Ruki: El Dulce Príncipe?

Petunia: No!

Karin: Margarita?

Ruki: No, Margarita es roja

Petunia: No!

Ruki: No? Entonces de que color es Margarita?

Petunia: No no no! La que hace falta es-

Karin y Ruki: Wendy!

Petunia: Sí! Digo No! La que hace falta es-

¿?: Yo!

Karin y Ruki: Yo? Quien es Yo?

Ruki: Tu sabes quien es Yo? -voltea a ver a Karin-

Karin: No y tú?

Ruki: No

Karin y Ruki: Quien es Yo?

Yo?: Yo! Giggles!

Karin y Ruki: Aaahh Giggles... Giggles eres Yo?! -señalan a Giggles y todos caen al estilo anime-

Giggles: No me presentaron!

Ruki: Eso es porque... NO TE QUEREMOS AQUI!

Giggles: Por que?! TToTT

Karin: Por puta, simplemente por eso. PU-TA! P-U-T-A PUTA! -la señala con el dedo de en medio junto a Craig-

Giggles: Malditas! -se va a la esquina emo gótica-

Toothy y Stan: HEY! Esa es nuestra esquina! -lanzan a Giggles lejos y ellos se sientan en la esquina emo gótica como si la protegieran-

Ruki: Y bueno, esas fueron las presentaciones, esperamos hagan preguntas y retos!

Karin: Hasta la próxima semana

Ruki: Sayo nya!

Karin: Sayo wan!

* * *

**Esperamos les haya gustado :D**

**No olviden dejar sus preguntas y retos**

**Sayo nyawan!**


	2. Chapter 2

Se encienden unas luces y aparece Karin sentada en una silla con lentes y bata blanca y a lado la típica cama de psicólogo y en esta estaba sentada Lammy

Karin: Así que platícame, por que sientes que estas entrando en estado Toothy Stan?

Lammy: Bueno veo que muchos me odian y no entiendo el por que? Dicen que me gusta Flippy cuando a mi me gusta Mr. Pickles

Karin: Lo mejor es desquitarte con la que de verdad es puta

Lammy: A si? Quien?

Karin: Giggles!

Aparece Giggles estilo piñata

Giggles: Bajenme!

Ruki y Fliqpy: No!

Karin: Hagan fila por favor!

Todos hacen fila

Stan: Y para que hacemos fila?

Craig: No lo sé

Kenny: Creo que es para una piñata

Tweek: Piña-GAH!ta?

Token: Eso parece

Todos alegres van pasando pegándole a Giggles con un bate de madera mientras Ruki y Karin cantan y bailan (8) Dale dale dale no pierdas el tiro! Porque si lo pierdes pierdes el caminos, ya le diste uno ya le disto dos ya le diste tres y tu tiempo se acabo! (8)

Al final Giggles termina en el piso y los demás se alejan como si nada hubiera pasado y molestos por no recibir dulces

Karin: Y bueno comenzamos con el chat show!

Cuddles: Y eso es bueno?

Ruki: Claro que sí! -sonríe mientras pokea con una rama a la inerte Giggles- Sigue viva? Creo que fueron muchos golpes

Lifty: A nadie le importa

Karin: A ti te importa? -voltea a ver a Flippy-

Flippy: No, a ti? -voltea a ver a Fliqpy-

Fliqpy: No, a ti? -voltea a ver a Flaky-

Flaky: No, a ti? -voltea a ver a Craig-

Craig: No, a ti? -voltea a ver a Kyle-

Kyle: No, a ti? -voltea a ver a Toothy-

Toothy: No, a ti? -voltea a ver a Cuddles-

Cuddles: No, a ti? -voltea a ver a Petunia-

Petunia: No, a ti? -voltea a ver a Stan-

Stan: No, a ti? -voltea a ver a Tweek-

Tweek: No GAH! a ti? -voltea a ver a Butters-

Butters: N-no a-a ti? -voltea a ver a Shifty-

Shifty: No a ti? -voltea a ver a Splendont-

Splendont: No, a ti? -voltea a ver a Clyde-

Clyde: No a ti? -voltea a ver a Russel-

Russel: No, a ti? -voltea a ver a Token-

Token: No, a ti? -voltea a ver a Nutty-

Nutty: No, a ti? -voltea a ver a Lumpy-

Lumpy: No, a ti? -voltea a ver a The Mole-

The Mole: No, a ti? -voltea hacia Kenny-

Kenny: No, a ti? -voltea a Sniffles-

Sniffles: No, a ti? -voltea a Lammy-

Lammy: No, a-

Lifty: Bien! Ya entendimos que a nadie le importa!

Ruki: Sólo cállense!

Ambos hartos de escuchar lo mismo

Todos los demás: Ok o.o'

Ruki: Toothy, lee la primera -le lanza una carta-

Toothy: Es de -redoble de tambores- **I'm Loosing My Fucking Mind**

**Hola! Bueno como ya termine de publicar la segunda temporada de mi fic,aquí dejo retos:  
1)- Tweet por que tienes miedo todo el tiempo?  
2)-Flaky podrias darme un abrazo? Por fis!  
3)-Chicos(SP y HTF) que opinan del Yaoi?  
4)-Chicos,Kenny al final sobrevivió?  
5)- Quiero matar a Lammy!  
6)-Que alguien mate de una buena vez a Giggles! (LA O-D-I-O)-Haciendo el fuck you!  
Bueno,hasta aquí termina! Nos vemos la próxima  
CHAO**

Todos: Tweet?

Karin: Quien es Tweet?

Cuddles: No es ese canario amarillo de los Looney Toones?

Stan: Sí si! Ese! Era tan lindo, yo tenía un canario amarillo llamado Tweet

Ruki: No, del que hablan es Tweety

Flaky: No es lo mismo?

Kyle: No, hay una "y" de diferencia

Sniffles: Y "tweet" es el sonido que hacen los pajaros

Ruki: Por eso existe algo llamado Twitter, y el símbolo es un pájaro

Kyle: Simple lógica

Toothy: Pero donde está la lógica?

Kyle, Sniffles y Ruki: En que los pájaros hacen "tweet" y el pájaro que ustedes dicen se llama Tweety! Y por que nombraron a Tweet?

Craig: No creen que quisieron decir Tweek?

Ruki: No, porque dijeron Tweet

Kyle: No Tweek

Sniffles: Por lo tanto hablan de el sonido de los pájaros

Stan: En serio ellos son los inteligentes?

Splendid: Al parecer

Karin: Bueno, en lo que ellos -mira a Sniffles, Kyle y Ruki- siguen con su platica pasemos al reto

Flaky: Pero como te voy a abrazar si no estas aquí?

Aparece Roxana y Flaky le da un abrazo y se va

Karin: No, pero volvió a la vida c:

Lammy: Por que?!

Roxana llega y mata a Lammy a cucharazos

Fliqpy: Quien diria que una cuchara puede matar -sonríe-

Toothy: Alejen todas las cucharas de los militares, la borrega, el alce, los súper-héroes y el ciego! Esto no es un simulacro!

Cuddles y Flaky corren como locos alejando las cucharas de los mencionados

Karin: Yo la mato!

Kenny: Pero que no ya la mataron con la piñata?

Karin: Eso cuenta?

Todos: NO!

Giggles revive y Karin la mata a bastonazos

Splendid: De quien es ese bastón?

Karin: Creo que era de un señor que tenía un pie lastimado pero nada grave. Lee la siguiente Sniffles

Sniffles: Pero no tiene sentido

Kyle: Claro que sí, es simple cuando juntas -comienza a hablar lenguaje matemático-

Ruki: Y luego haces -comienza a hablar lenguaje matemático-

Sniffles: Entonces es muy sencillo, sólo hay que hacer -comienza a hablar lenguaje matemático-

Mientras Nutty, Butters y Tweek observaban todo confusos

Karin: Si ella sabe sobre mate por que no me ayuda? TToTT -comienza a llorar dramática- Si no le gustan porque sabe tanto?! No es justo! -saca una motosierra y se pone la máscara de Jason de Viernes 13-

Todos a excepción de Sniffles, Kyle y Ruki: Ay mamasita -asustados- Estamos jodidos! :D

Todos comienzan a correr mientras Ruki, Kyle y Sniffles estaban en un pizarrón resolviendo una ecuación que solo ellos entendían. Karin iba matando a todos hasta que llego con los tres inteligentes y rompió la pizarra

Sniffles, Kyle y Ruki: No!

Karin: Eh?

Sniffles saca unos bisturíes, Kyle una motosierra y Ruki una guadaña

Los tres: Tanto tiempo y esfuerzo que nos costo resolver esa ecuación y destruyes la pizarra. Estas muerta!

Karin: Oh-oh -comienza a correr y los tres la persiguen-

Stan: Están todos a salvo?

Flippy: No -señala a Karin-

Craig: Ella lo provoco -viendo la pizarra destruida-

Splendid: Quien lee el siguiente?

Lanzan la carta y el primero en tomarla es Cuddles

Cuddles: Es de **Zpye**

**Hola :D y se me hace interesante este chat y mas son los de Shouth Park  
*Se hace presente un chico de pelo largo negro esponjado con una gorra de 0BEY camisa sin mangas y bermudas hasta las rodillas y unos converse negros con expansiones de 10*  
Nathan: Vine de colado Angela xD y primero donde esta Cartman es mi personaje favorito D:**

**Angela: Sii ya vi e.e porque ahora odian a Giggles acaso ella le quito el puesto de puta a Lammy oh que o.o**  
**Y Fliqpy esta separado*oooo* Fliqpy porque odias a Flippy owo es un alivio para ti estar lejos de el owo?**

**Nathan: Me gustan las placas de este wey *Jugaba con las placas de Fliqpy* Sne... Sneak que? .. Moue**

**Angela: Ya dejalo :c bueno y si donde andaa Cartman bueno eso es todo adios :D**

Los de South Park: Somos interesantes :D

Ruki: Bueno -calmada y guardando su guadaña en una lápida- por razones que no podemos contar ya que si no Eric nos demanda con su abogado el no se puede presentar

Kenny: Su madre lo castigo!

Ruki: Eso, y por que se odia a Giggles? Simple, no nos agrada porque siempre que buscamos happy tree friends es la primera que aparece, y siempre es así, luego su nombre es molesto "Giggles" que en español quiere decir "Risas" y yo cuando pienso en risas pienso en payasos y cuando pienso en payasos pienso en It y cuando pienso en It pienso en la historia real de un tipo que se disfrazo de payaso y mato gente y al pensar en el no puedo dormir por tres noches y llego al colegio de mal humor y me meto en problemas y puedo reprobar año y a parte engaño a Cuddles al salir con Flippy y luego anduvo con Splendid y shalalashalala

Karin: Yo solo por la primera y ultima razon, ella tiene un trauma, de hecho fobia a los payasos

Ruki: Shut up Bitch! -señala a Giggles que revivió-

Giggles: Y ahora yo que dije?!

Ruki: Shut Up Bitch! Fuck You! -le muestra el dedo de en medio junto a Craig-

Karin: Y Lammy no es puta! No nos gusta que la pongan de que se quiere llevar a Flippy lejos de Flaky y shalalashalala y ella es la pareja de Mr. Pickles

Fliqpy: Si es un alivio y no lo odio por completo, porque sin el yo no existiría, simplemente me siento más libre

Ruki y Karin: Te Gusssssta

Fliqpy: Shut Up! -les lanza su cuchillo y ellas con trabajo lo esquivan- y tu deja mis medallas! -aleja a Nathan-

Ruki: Bueno lee la siguiente Kyle

Kyle: Es de **iSweetBreeze**

**Leí South Park y acudí e.e  
Hoy no ando ingeniosa, pero igual dejo mi review c:**

**Esto suena interesante, pero ¡Se necesita a Cartman! *hace pataleta de niña chica* So, Butters fuera, nadie te necesita si no está Eric *Lo echa* P-Perdón Butters *llora como marica* igual te quiero c:**

**asdasdas Kenny no va a durar mucho si muere siempre e.e**

Ruki: Ok... si tanto quieren a Cartman lo traeré -sale por un portal con su guadaña y es acompañada por Karin con su motosierra-

Toothy: Se han ido?

Stan: Eso parece

Clyde y Craig: Pachanga!

Suena música y todos comienzan a bailar, aparecen botellas de alcohol, y se hace una discoteca. En el centro de baile estaban Craig, Clyde, Stan, Toothy, Fliqpy, Cuddles, Bebe, Petunia, Lammy, Wendy y Kenny

Russell, Damien y Token hacían concursos de bebidas y Flaky era quien las servía

Y los demás jugaban verdad o reto

De la nada todo se apaga y se vuelven aprender y ya no hay nada

Stan: Qué paso

Aparecen Ruki y Karin con un aura malévola a su alrededor

Ruki: Quien les dio permiso de hacer una fiesta?

Todos: o.o'

Karin: Nosotras no

Kenny: Y dónde está ese Cartman?

Ruki: -voltea y le corta la cabeza con su guadaña a Kenny-

Stan: Oh por Dios! Ha matado a Kenny!

Kyle: Hija de puta!

Ruki: Cómo me llamaste? ^^# -con su guadaña-

Karin: Yo que ustedes corro

Stan y Kyle comienzan a correr mientras Ruki los perseguía

Toothy: Y eso es todo?

Karin: Sip

Craig: Fue corto

Karin: Gracias por comentar y no olviden dejar reviews. Bye bye

Ruki: Bye bye

Splendid: Donde están los otros dos?

Ruki: Oh no querrás saberlo, y Cartman llegará en el próximo capítulo

* * *

**No olviden dejar sus reviews**

**Sayo nyawan**


	3. Chapter 3

Se encienden las luces y se ven a los personajes de SP y HTF tirados en el suelo aburridos y medio dormidos, de la nada llegan Karin y Ruki adormiladas

Karin: Llegamos -con los ojos cerrados y señalando la pared-

Ruki: Levantense! -señalando una lámpara que apareció de quien sabe donde- Denme comida! -señala la pared y la golpea-

Karin: Ruki no golpees a Kenny que lo vas a matar! -señala a Toothy- cuando te hiciste morada y hombre?

Toothy: Que les pasa? -señalando a Karin y Ruki-

Todos alzan los hombros como si no supieran y no les importará

Stan: Tal vez no durmieron bien

Ruki: Donde está mi comida?! -se avienta salvaje y comienza a morder la cabeza de Nutty- dulshe~

Nutty: AAAAAAAAAAH! AYUDA! -corriendo en círculos-

Karin: Donde esta mi cerveza?! -todos se quedan sorprendidos a excepción de Craig que perseguía a Nutty con un bate para quitarle de la cabeza a Ruki que lo mordía cada vez más fuerte haciendo que sangrara- Quiero mi cerveza! -comienza a perseguir a Butters-

Butter: Yo no se donde esta tu cerveza! -huye llorando de Karin que lo perseguía con cara psicópata-

Kyle: Y por eso niños no deben tomar café antes de dormir

Cartman: Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo contigo puto judío

Kyle: Gracias culo gordo

Cuddles: Y quien leerá la primera?

Splendid y Stan: Yo! -se miran con odio y comienzan a pelear-

La carta comienza a bolar por todos lados y todos intentan atraparla hasta que Flaky y Tweek son los que toman la carta y todos los miran como zombies hambrientos. Flaky y Tweek se asustan y comienzan a huir y la carta le cae al que no sabe leer ni hablar pero por arte de magia sabe leer y hablar y se vuelve un adolescente

Cub: La primera carta es de **Guest**

**Hola esta chido tu chstshow wn especial que uniste mis series favoritas south park y happy tree friends bueno espero que si lees este comentario lo pongas mis verdades son:**

**1Tweek del 1 al 1000 cuanto te gusta el cafe**

**2Kenny te gusta tener inmortalidad**

**3Flippy te gusta flaky**

**4Flaky te gusta flippy**

**Bueno los retos son:**

**1Flippy mata a todos muy detalladamente (ojo:no fliqpy sino flippy)**

**2Despues de revivir todos quiero que fliqpy y flippy se besen apasionadamente y luego flippy**  
**degollé a fliqpy (no me gusta el yaoi pero quiero ver sus reacciones jeje)**

**3Quiero que flippy , fliqpy y flaky firmen en una hoja un autógrafo**

**4Quiero que kyle y cartman se besen y luego flippy le corte la lengua a kenny**

**5Quiero que kenny permanesca un capitulo sin su capucha y diga a quien ama**

**Bueno sofía se despide sin antes mandar un saludo a todos ustedes :D.**

**Los quiere sofía.**

Tweek: -escondido detrás de un sofá junto a Flaky escondido de los zombies come cartas (?)- 1000, es una delicia para mi

Kenny: Que observaba todo el show a lo lejos en un lugar seguro donde era imposible que muriera- Pues si, es algo divertido, aunque no me gusta eso de que me anden matando a cada rato

Flippy: -que por un momento vuelve a la normalidad- Ehm -nervioso- S-si -sonrojado-

Fliqpy: Que marica ¬¬

Una hacha le cae por atrás a Fliqpy. Flippy voltea a ver de donde vino y era Karin persiguiendo a Butters que había lanzado una hacha que Butters esquivó y le cayó a Fliqpy

Flaky: S-si

Todos vuelven a la normalidad y Flippy enloquece y comienza a matar a todos degollándolos, arrancándoles algún miembro del cuerpo, les arranca los ojos, y los intestinos y al final les parte la cabeza. Eso de describir uno por uno da un poco de flojera. Al final todos reviven

Flippy y Fliqpy: Que asco!

Ambos se besan a la fuerza y se van a lavar la boca con todo lo que encuentran de limpieza. Luego Flippy se le acerca a Fliqpy por detrás y lo degolla

Flippy, Fliqpy y Flaky firman la hoja de papel que resultó ser papel de baño, y por suerte no usado

Cartman y Kyle: QUE?!

Cartman: Yo no besaré a ese puto judío! -señala a Kyle-

Kyle: Yo no besaré al culo gordo! -señala a Cartman-

Stan: Solo yo puedo besar a Kyle! -abraza posesivamente a Kyle-

Lammy y Petunia: Yaoi *¬* -toman fotos-

Lammy: O hacen el reto o ellas se los comerán -señala a Ruki que no soltaba a Nutty por más que Craig la jalará o le golpeará con el bate y a Karin que perseguía a Butters lanzándole miles de cuchillos y lo veía con una mirada salvaje-

Cartman y Kyle tragan saliva y con asco se besan y se separan rápido y van a lavarse la boca con detergente. Kyle saca su motosierra y intenta salir por una puerta

Kyle: Esa tipa me las va a pagar -intenta salir pero Petunia y Lammy los detienen

Fliqpy que revive se acerca con cara psicópata a Kenny y este intenta huir pero Fliqpy lo sostiene y con su cuchillo de asalto le corta la lengua y Kenny muere desangrado

Stan: Oh por Dios! Mataron Kenny!

Kyle: Hijo de puta!

Gritan y salen corriendo

Stan: Kenny desde que llegó a estado sin su capucha

Kenny revive y se sonroja

Kenny: Butters -murmura sonrojado-

Lammy: Y eso fue todo

Petunia: Gracias por ver este hermoso programa

Stan: No olviden dejar reviews de todo tipo

Lammy: Y todo es todo

Petunia: Y los hombres saben de que hablamos

Los chicos: Yuri? Hentai? *¬*

Petunia y Lammy: No! Yaoi! :3

Los chicos: Noooo! todo menos eso!

Ruki: No! no corras mi dulce caramelo! vuelve a mi! TT o TT -persiguiendo a Nutty creyendo que era un caramelo gigante-

Nutty: Ayúdenme! -huyendo de Ruki-

Craig: Esta loca es difícil de controlar -persiguiendo a Ruki con un bate-

Karin: Devuélveme mi cerveza! -persiguiendo a Butters creyendo que el tenía su cerveza-

Butters: Ayuda! -llorando y huyendo de Karin-

Toothy: Esta tipa esta loca o borracha? -persiguiendo a Karin con un palo de golf-

Cuddles: O ambas -viendo a lo lejos junto a Kenny comiendo palomitas-

Petunia y Lammy: Okay -viendo a lo lejos- Dejen sus reviews y nos vemos cuando a ellas se le ocurra actualizar -señalando a Ruki que ahora tambien perseguía a Flaky y Karin que perseguía a Butters-

* * *

**Ruki: Solo un review -.-**

**Karin: Algo es algo c:**

**Ruki: Me quiero morir -.- -a punto de saltar de un edificio-**

**Karin: No! -la sostiene- Bye**

**Ruki: Bye -.-**


End file.
